DIGIMON: The DSlayer Chronicles
by Count-Hagane
Summary: I guess you could call this the Lost Chronicle 3...but going by a different name, new charaters, new evolution, and an old foe returns.
1. Default Chapter

Note:I created this out of my complete boredom quite awhile ago...it's going to come in parts, please do not copy this because I don't wish to get a lawsuit! Because I don't own any of this stuff and I had to change some character parts to match my story line 

Part One: The Arrival of the Operatives 

It's night time in Tokyo...to Bio-Emerge clouds appear, one on the West side and the other on the East side, but out of these clouds step not Digimon...but humans and their Digimon partners. Two humans and their partners step out of the cloud on the West side. 

"White Rider...is this the place we'll find them? Asked the one in the maroon trench coat, his face covered by orange lenses sunglasses and a half mask on the lower half of his face. 

"Yes, my digital slayer friend this is where we'll look for them...Both the White Council and Azulomon had high hopes that they'd be in the area...and if we do find them, we must protect them from World 3 and it's many operatives." They both looked down at their Digimon partners, the White Rider has one that I just like to call Nightengalemon...while the Digital Slayer's Gabumon. and they walked off into the night, clearly focused in their mission. 

Meanwhile four people step out of the one to the East, one of them is wearing a black trench coat...the others two have what look like black varsity jackets on, the fourth one wears a black tank top. 

"The Gatekeepers are here as well General L...I can sense them." Says one of the ones in the black jackets. 

"Yes, that was expected...they must be here to protect "the chosen"...that means we must find them and the light of digivolution before they do. Give the signal to our partners that it is safe to come out now Lieutenant Y." says the one in the black trench coat. 

The other one in a black jackets pulls out a whistle and blows, four digimon run forward to meet their owners. 

A few days after, Takato is late for school as usual...he's about a block away from the front gate when he collides with another person. they both fall to the ground, the person helps Takato to his feet. 

"Sorry there little guy...didn't see you coming, my fault considering I'm color-blind. Names Angel...Angel Brickowski." he helps Takato pick up his stuff and notices the game cards, "You play this?" Angel asks. 

"Yeah...why you ask?" Takato questioned, Angel reached into the left pocket of his maroon trench coat and pulled out a deck of cards. Angel looked down and noticed Takato's D-Power...eyes lighting up as soon as he saw it. Takato quickly picks it up and jams it in this pocket, realizing he's still running late he starts running again...Angel smirks as he watches him. 

Meanwhile Rika is at her school getting ready for next class, when she closes her locker, two boys appear from out of nowhere staring at her. 

"Hey where did you two come from?!" she says...both surprised and angry at them. 

"I hope we didn't startle you...we're sort of part of the peers program at your school here, my name is Mike Lehner...and my friend next to me is Bryant Higgins. I'm rather tickled that you didn't recognize me Rika? We both entered the world tournament together...I was one of the top eight, well I should let you get to class...see you around." the one closest to her explained. 

"I'll try and ignore you." she said sarcastically. 

Meanwhile at Hypnos Yumaki and his group of scientists were busy watching the digital, when one of the scientist ran towards him with a sheet of paper in hand. 

"Yes what is it?" Yumaki asked. 

Yumaki sir, a few nights ago...two Bio-Emerges took place, but there are two things about them that don't add up." 

Yumaki looked the scientist in the eye and asked, "And what would those two things be?" sounding slightly peeved. 

The scientist gave him the sheet of paper and continued, "The first thing is is that our computers didn't detect either of them until now...the other is that those figures show that not only did Digimon come through to this world, but humans sir...I know, I thought there was something wrong with the equipment too. But those results didn't lie." 

Yumaki, looked like he was seeing red crumpled up the paper and said, "Well find out where they were and where they are now!" 

To Be Continued...


	2. A Slayer is Born

I've thought of a name for my fan-fic, THE D-SLAYER CHRONICLES...you'll see why in a moment. 

Part 2: A Slayer is Born 

The story continues with night slowly approaching, our maroon coated friend appears on the roof of a building...he looks down at the people below him, going along the approaching night life of the streets. 

"It's rather unbelieveable that I was one of them once upon a time, then Gabumon came into my life...the White Rider...it's all coming back to me now." he says to himself. 

Flashback 

We see our slayer friend with his uncle going to the car to go home, our slayer looking at his card of Gabumon...the card that had gotten him into the top three. "I'm proud of you A-man, and I'm sure your mom and dad would be to if they were alive today." 

"Yeah...but I know I could've beat her uncle, her Renamon card took me by surprise that's all. R.N., I'll remember those intials as long as I live." our slayer says. 

"Don't think that, it's not important if you win...it's how long you survive that makes the difference. I'm going to drop you off at home...then go get some milk, we're running low." his uncle says. 

Back at home our slayer flops into a chair and turns on the T.V., still looking at his card he starts to think, "I wish you were real, I know that together she'd have no way of stopping us." he thinks to himself. 

The T.V. suddenly bursts into a sea of static, as if to answer his thought a cloud of mist suddenly fills the room...he's suddenly attacked by Yashamon. 

"Who in the abyss are you?!" the slayer shouts. 

"I was sent by World Three to prevent you from becoming what you are...but you have two choices, one is that you join World Three and become one of our officers like a few humans have before you, or refuse and be destroyed." Yashamon tells him. 

"Well I'm sorry to inform you," the slayer replies, "but I have no intention to join your World Three if that's what you call it." Yashamon just shakes his head and says, "Then I guess you leave me no choice." Yashamon suddenly attacks our slayer. 

Our main charater in this part tries to dodge as many of the attacks as he can...he feels a burning sensation in his legs, and to top it all off he feels as if he becoming faster. He eventually grabs a lamp and swings it at Yashamon's legs causing Yashamon to trip and give our slayer to be some thinking time. He pulls out his deck and looks through the cards, he finds the blue card and slahes it through his scanner...it immediatley turns into a gray and blue D-Power. 

The next set of events happened so fast he hardly remembered them, all he could recall is Gabumon becoming his partner and the White Rider explaining why Yashamon had tried to kill him. "So now it's your decision...World Three won't rest until you're dead, you can either go back to being who you were and be hunted down by World Three, or you can join me and 'The Gatekeepers' and defend both the Digital and Real World from World Three." 

End Flashback 

Suddenly a big cloud appears just a little Northwest of our slayer friends' position, "Right on time...Ready Gabumon?" he looks back, Gabumon looks at him and replies, "Do you need to ask twice?" 

In truth Rika and Renamon are the first to reach the Bio-Emerge cloud, they run into a couple of Darkflamedramon...Renamon tried to beat them, but it was little of use. The Bio-Emerged Digimon soon turned their attention to Rika. Rika just stood there, half shocked that Renamon was beaten down so easily...just as she was about to be killed, a maroon colored object appeared before her and quickly moved her out of the way of the attacks. Rika looked at her savior, "Are you all right?" he asked. Rika just stared at him...she didn't know what to think. 

The slayer drew a sword from out of his trench coat, "The Darkflamedramon brothers...I had a feeling we'd meet again, I'm going to give you one chance to go back to your masters...make your choice, it's a rather easy one." both Darkflamedramon laughed, "Have it you way." the slayer said with a bluffing sigh. 

Gabumon appeared from behind the slayer and destroyed one of the Darkflamedramon, the slayer took his sword and sliced the other one like an onion, problem was it happened so fast it looked at first as if the blade hadn't touched him at all. Gabumon absorbed the data of both of them and the cloud vanished. the slayer returned to standing in front of Rika and asked again if she was all right. 

Rika gave him a cold shoulder and said, "We had them right where we wanted them...you only got in the way." the slayer scratched his head and said with mock sweetness, "Well, it didn't look that way when we got here...I am the Digital Slayer or D-Slayer if you prefer. I should warn you that you are in the middle of a war, a war that has gone on for nearly a year now. You've just been marked Rika Nonaka, others will be after you." 

"We'll be ready for them." Renamon said, both of them walking away from the slayer and his partner. far away in the view of the battle were the Dark General and two of his goons in the black jackets, "He's told her about the war between us and them." said the one to the left, "Yes, that was forseeable...but he must find the other two, and we'll find them before he does...that I promise you." the Dark General replied. Sounds like things are starting to heat up.


	3. The White Rider Appears

Here's PART 3 of "The D-Slayer Chronicles"...Enjoy. 

Part 3: The White Rider Appears 

Our story continues with Henry and Terriermon walking down the street to meet up with Takato and Guilmon at the park, suddenly a bio-emerge cloud forms and Akatorimon appears and attacks Terriermon. Henry being the pacifist type of person commands Terriermon not to fight back...which is pretty hard to do considering that Akatorimon is trying to kill him. 

"I'd lay off the Tamer if I were you Akatorimon?!" comes a voice from nowhere, suddenly a metal winged bird about the size of a RJ-85 airplane comes flying up from behind Henry and Terriermon. Riding on top of this giant bird is a kid in a white cloak and robe, "Magnanightengalemon, watch Akatorimon's flight pattern and then attack him when his defenses are open." Henry and Terriermon watch as this Tamer and his partner hover above them suddenly Magnanightengalemon becomes motionless and with that give a mighty flap of his wings, "STEEL WING!" Magnanightengalemon cries out...from his wings fly multiple bits of steel and light, they go straight through Akatorimon...thus then destroying him, Magnanightengalemon absorbs the data and the bio-emerge cloud disappears. 

Henry runs over to the white cloaked stranger, "That was incredible...who are you and who's your partner there?" he asks. The cloaked stranger looks in his direction and replies, "I am The White Rider...and this is my partner Nightengalemon, or his champion form anywho. Go ahead look at your D-Power and study his information?" Henry pulled out his D-Power and looked at it: 

Name: Nightengalemon 

Type: Vaccine 

Level: Rookie 

Attack/s: None 

Other Info.: This little bird is a born psychic...though it has no attacks, its special ability is foresight. 

Name: Magnanightengalemon 

Type: Vaccine 

Level: Champion 

Attack/s: Steel Wing & Song of Broken Hearts 

Other Info.: Though it may look like it's wings are composed of steel, those are actually its feathers, they come loose and cut up their opponent when he releases his Steel Wing. His song of Broken Hearts causes his enemy to fall to the ground and despair. 

Nightengalemon looks up at Henry and then says, "You can't avoid fighting all your life, there are some points in life when you have to throw some punches." The White Rider gave Nightengalemon a sharp look and said, "Don't mind him, Nightengalemon sometimes uses his abilities to read minds...he's a good Digimon partner, but he's a little smart mouthed sometimes." 

Henry listens to the White Rider explain why he's here and what he and Terriermon have become a part of. "So 'The Gatekeepers' are the good guys and 'World Three' are the bad guys...is that what you're trying to tell me?" Henry asked. "Essentially, though it goes farther back than what I'm telling you." When they reach Guilmon's hideout Henry turns around to thank the White Rider, but at that moment the White Rider disappears! Henry scratches his head and goes in to meet with his friends. 

As Henry heads home, he feels as if there's somebody watching him...following him, just as he gets to his place a voice says, "Don't believe what the White Rider told you, it is all a lie." Henry turns to see a kid in a black varsity jacket and reflective sunglasses looking at him, "I had a feeling I was being followed, who are you and what are you talking about?" the kid in the jacket just hangs his head in pity and responds, "I am a representative of 'World Three'...I've come to give you a chance of a life time. Either join our forces or be destroyed." Terriermon hops up between Henry and the kid in the black jacket; "To get to Henry...you'll have to go through me." Terriermon snaps. 

"Fine...have it your way, SHADOWAGUMON...IT'S TIME!" suddenly a black version of Agumon appeared from behind the kid and said, "I was wondering if we'd get a shot at these kids." 

Name: Shadowagumon 

Type: Virus 

Level: Rookie 

Attack/s: Dark Spark 

Other Info.: The Dark Spark acts and works the same way Pepper Breath does, only instead of a orange flame there's a black flame with a red center. 

"Prepare yourself Terriermon!" Henry commanded, "Show him no mercy Shadowagumon!" Commanded the kid in the jacket. Terriermon attacked with Terrier Tornado, but Shadowagumon fired off one Dark Spark and just like that...it stopped Terriermon's attack and sent him flying back against Henry. The kid in the black jacket walked up to them and said, "That was rather amusing...I didn't expect you to be so weak? Well here," the kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze and burgundy colored D-Power: "look at it carefully, a cold reminder of what will happen if your friend there tries to take me on again! Come on Shadowagumon...we've done enough damage for one day." and they walked off, Henry looked down at Terriermon and realized Nightengalemon was right, he couldn't just take this sitting down...he needed to get even...but how? 

This part ends outside the apartment complex where Henry's family lives, we set our site on a kid with light brown hair w/ green streaks in it, with worry in his eyes we here his think: "Just be on your guard Henry and Terriermon?" 

To Be Continued...


	4. Between Winners

Part 4 of 'The D-Slayer Chronicles'...I'm on fire today! 

Part 4: Between Winners 

Our story continues a few days after Henry's brush with evil, we go to a dark room...suddenly a few lights come on and we see General L and his followers, "I still think you didn't need to use that much power Lieutenant Y...you nearly took their heads off!" Lieutenant Y appears behind General L and bows slightly saying, "Sorry sir, won't happen again...I just wanted to make this a thorough mission." suddenly a voice comes up from behind them saying, "Well just be mindful of the strength you've been given Lieutenant Y...just because you're stronger than they are doesn't make up for what you did." the voice came from a digimon who flew up to General L and landed right beside him...here are it's stats: 

Name: Ravenmon 

Type: Virus 

Level: Rookie 

Attack/s: Raven Mimic & Shadow of Illusion 

Other Info.: This little bird loves to taunt it's enemies, Raven Mimic allows it to copy an opponents attack, and Shadow of Illusion allows it to make copies of itself or make his opponent attack itself. 

"Me and my partner Magpiemon agree with Ravenmon Lieutenant Y...your powers are great...but your skill was lacking." Magpiemon landed and sat on his tamers shoulder...here are his stats.: 

Name: Magpiemon 

Type: Virus 

Level: Rookie 

Attack/s: Mirror of Lies & Dream Eater 

Other Info.: This bird almost looks like Ravenmon's identical twin...the only difference is that the feathers on Magpiemon's wings are mostly white. His Mirror of Lies attack can turn a friend into an enemy and his Dream Eater saps his enemies' strength. 

"Okay...so what if you two agree with him, there's still Ensign P...and he's always been on my side." Soon there came a voice saying, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Ravenmon this time Lieutenant Y." his partner is Wormon incase you needed to know. Soon all three of them were arguing over who did what wrong. 

Finally the argument was put to rest when General L. yelled: "Enough!" he calmed down then continued, "Here's the new game plan, Lieutenant H you will give Mr. Takato a visit...as for I, I will see about Rika. We start at the coming of nightfall understood?" They all nodded. 

Later that day Rika starts heading home when Mike shows up out of nowhere behind her, "I can't really seem to get rid of you can I?" she says with mock sweetness. Mike just looks at her expression and said, "Well you're going to have to get up pretty early to get the drop on me...I just thought as a friendly gesture if I escorted you to where ever you're going." Rika then started to smell something and said, "What's that smell...motor oil!" Mike quickly shoved his gloved left hand into his pocket and said, "I don't smell anything?" 

Well following Rika home he said, "Sorry to sneak up like that earlier...I won't try and make the same mistake twice." Rika smiled slightly and said, "That's good to hear...cause if you do?" she then turns around and nearly delivers a kick to Mike, it just stops a few inches from his face, she continues with: "I'll mess up that face so badly not even your mom'll recognize you." Mike just smirks and laughs slightly, "Oh, I promise you...you'll never get that close to me, not in one year, not in ten years...not even in 10,000 YEARS! Will you ever get close enough to nailing me like that." Rika turns around and says, "See you later." Mike still smirks and quietly says, "No, see you tonight...heh,heh,heh." Mike just walks away from the front entrance, meanwhile in a shadowed corner we see Angel watching Mike leave...what's that all about?" 

Meanwhile Takato is busy doing his homework when he hears a tapping sound coming from his window, he looks out to see a guy in a black jacket, he holds a burgundy and white D-Power in front of Takato...Guilmon sees this and starts growling at him, the kid gestures for Takato to follow him to the roof. Takato opens his sliding glass door and follows the kid up the fire escape to the roof. There he finds the kid looking rather patient looking at the moon. 

"Okay...who are you and what do you want?!" Takato asked, the kid says, "You already know the answer...or maybe it's behind you and you don't see it yet." Takato looks behind himself and sees Guilmon, Takato looks at the kid slightly frightened, the kid sees this look then says, "No, no, no...its nothing like that. What I speak of is a challenge, a fight of Tamers...you and Guilmon verses me and my digimon, but it will not be here." Suddenly Takato feels something give him a hard tug as he and Guilmon are transported to the park along with the mystery kid. There's something about that smile that gives Takato the creeps. 

Meanwhile Rika is just studying her cards, thinking of another kick butt strategy when she starts to hear the sound of glass bottles being hit together. She checks outside her room and sees a kid in a black trench coat with three glass bottles on his fingers, slowly tapping them together. "Oh Rika...come out and play, OH RIKA...COME OUT AND PLAY-EE-AY!" he starts taunting. Rika looks at him and asks, "Who the heck are you and what do you want?!" the kid removes the bottles from his fingers and says, "A battle with the best against the best is all I ask, call out your partner so that I may start my challenge." he calls in a clear voice. Rika just gives him the cold shoulder, the kid sneers at her and says, "Hey, don't walk away...I'm talking to you here!" He then raises his black and white D-Power above his head and Ravenmon appears. Rika turns back and replies, "You're that serious aren't you? Not much to look at...but a fight's a fight?" Renamon appears behind Rika. The kid looks at the two of them and says "Marvleous...just Marvelous." 

Meanwhile Takato is having some problems trying to stop Magpiemon, so far he's been able to weaken Guilmon down using Dream Eater, the match ends with Magpiemon giving Guilmon one good dive to the chest. Takato runs to his downed partner...the kid just looks at them and throws Takato a black card with a skull and cross bones on it, "Just incase you didn't get the memo!" he taunts and then he walks off into the night. 

Well Renamon isn't really having an easy time with Ravenmon either, with all the reflecting of her attacks and her attacks only hurting herself...she's know on one knee, half exhausted. "Renamon...get up and fight! I'm going to be real peeved if you lose!" Renamon quickly replied, "Rika...I've been trying, he's...he's just a little better than I thought." the kid just laughs and says, "Now do you see little girl, Renamon is fast yes, and her agility is excellent yes...but when against a manipulator of reality like Ravenmon, she's her own worst enemy. Ravenmon, one more mimic of Diamond Storm...only this time, turn it on the girl." Ravenmon flies up into the air and yells, "RAVEN DIAMOND STORM!" suddenly Renamon's attack comes flying at her, she shields herself waiting for the end, suddenly she hears a whistling sound and looks to see that the D-Slayer is in front of her spinning his sword in his hand to deflect the attack. The General says, "What are you doing here slayer?!" The General yells out, "You dare strike a girl that can't defend herself? You my sir...HAVE NO HONOR!" The General gives him an angry look and then looks at Rika and says, "This isn't over yet little girl." and with a swish of his trench coat, he and Ravenmon disappear. 

The D-Slayer looks at Rika and says in a stern tone, "Now do you see how dangerous these guys are?" 

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Rika screams at him and walks back into her room, "Isn't there anything in your vocabulary that would even come close to graditude?" he asks, she just closes the door behind her and doesn't answer. The Slayer turns to Renamon (who now is standing up) and asks, "Is she always like this?" 

But now you have to wonder...what's it going to take to stop 'World Three'? 

To Be Continued...


	5. The Dark General's Story

Here's part 5 of the D-Slayer Chronicles. 

Part 5: The Dark General's Story 

Our story continues at the "World Three" hideout...as they celebrate their beating of the tamers we see General L watching his comrades shake what life gave them. Lieutenant H sees him and asks, "Hey General L...why aren't you dancing?" 

General L looks up and with a sigh says, "I don't feel like dancing, thank you very much." Lieutenant H then says, "But you finally beat the Digimon Queen...how can you feel ashamed about that, I mean you gave her partner a good spanking, you should at least—?" Just then General L blurted out in a furious tone of voice: "IT WAS TOO EASY!" with that the music stopped and you could just hear the chirping of the crickets. General L looked around and then in a rather embarrassed tone said, "Excuse me for a moment." 

With that General L stepped out onto a balcony and looked up at the stars, Ravenmon flew down and sat down on the railing asking, "What's the matter master? I heard you shouting...and I know when something is bothering you." 

General L looked down at his partner and said in a rather saddened tone, "We've been through a lot together...I can remember when we first met, when I became your tamer. It all seemed so much like a dream." 

FLASHBACK 

"I remember the World Tournament...I was one of the many who represented the Western division, along with Lieutenant H, one by one I beat people from the other divisions...it was right at the final eight that I met my folly...Rika Nonaka, in several turns she turned my logical strategy into chaos. I got 5th, but she didn't get 1st either." 

"I was devastated...losing to her had wrecked me, I solemnly swore that I would create a Digimon that could defeat her...that is why I created Ravenmon, finding a blue card was a complete shock. With that moment I saw my D-Power and my very own Digimon come into existence! I was thrilled...but soon my thrills of joy would soon becomes tears of suffering." 

"I had watch the show and knew how the Digital World could be reached, it looked nothing like the show had conceived, but I was there with Ravenmon...exploring the Digital World, I guess when I reached the forest I should've been more cautious...because within reached into a bush I had accidentally placed my hand into a Tuskmon's mouth, and with one lock of its jaws it bit off my left hand. Dazed...I was only fortunate to find some followers of "World Three"." 

"At their home base they built me a new hand, and gave me a present...Tuskmon took part of my sense of touch, so they took part of its sense of sight." 

END FLASHBACK 

"I forgot that story over time master...it was great to hear it again." Ravenmon said, General L then said, "You know something Ravenmon...I just thought that Rika would've put up a better fight than what she did." suddenly General L hears a humming sound, a small silver orb with a camera attached floats over to him, "This should be the fight between Renamon and Dokukumon...let's see how it turned out?" General L hits a button on the orb and on a holographic note it starts replaying the battle, General L is rather irritated that the Digital Slayer and Gabumon show up to save them, more annoyed over Renamon and Gabumon reaching champion level...but when he saw Dokukumon bite the D-Slayer in the leg he smiled slightly and murmured: "heh, heh...I have you now!" 

In the afternoon of the next day we see Angel walking back home from school...he seems to be limping, suddenly Mike appears from nowhere and runs into him, Mike looks at Angel and says, "Hello...I don't think we've met? Names Mike." he helps Angel up and introduces himself. As Angel hurries along Mike can't help but notice Angel limping, Mike asked, "What happened to your leg Angel?" Angel turns back to his acquaintance and says, "I twisted my ankle at judo class last night...I doubt we won't see each other again?" As Mike turns away he whispers to himself, "Don't worry...we'll see each other again...I'm sure of it!" 

To Be Continued... 


	6. Hackers Elite

Here's Part 6 of the D-Slayer Chronicles...Sorry for the little mistake earlier. 

Part 6: Hackers Elite 

Our story continues at Rika's school, same old daily routine...that is, until every classroom's intercom speaker is blaring with the Motley Crüe version of 'Smoking in the Boys Room'. The Principal and Assistant Principal start running for the office, probably having a good idea whose behind this. When they reach the office they see one student on the computer with an empty CD case at his side, the kid looks up and says in mock sweetness, "I was beginning to wonder when you two would get here?" Both school officials give him a menacing look. 

Later the kid is in the principals' office, "Well, well, well...Richard Gibbons, we meet again." The principal says. The kid has a tooth pick in his mouth and looks up at the principal, the principal continues, "This is the third time in five days in which you've pulled something like this...what exactly are you rebelling against?!" Richard hangs his head and replies, "What do you got?" The principal looks at Richard with shock and embarrassment and says, "I wish you hadn't drawn me to this Mr. Gibbons...but seeing your attitude you give me no other option, I had to make a special request to have a government official come down here to visit you...perhaps he'll change your tune on life." The principal leaves the room and guess who steps in...none other than Yamaki. Yamaki takes a good look at Richard and says, "So...Mr. Gibbons, what do I owe the pleasure of being pulled down here by you?" Richard gives a soft smile and replies, "You G-men don't scare me...I got away with it, I just had to come down here a few times to get everything synchronized. I could do it again if I wanted!" Yamaki shakes his head and says, "Yes, I know that...I also know everything about you...it's right here in this file I'm holding: Richard Marlin Gibbons, Age: 14..." It continued on right to the point where he got to Richard's family: "Siblings: One, Eugene Donovan Gibbons. Father: Brandon James Gibbons. Mother: Cordellia Yvonne Gibbons (deceased)." 

Richard stopped Yamaki right there yelling, "SHUT UP...YOU THINK I LIKE HEARING THAT PART OVER AND OVER AGAIN!?!" Yamaki saw Richard ready to go to tears, obviously mentioning his mother had sparked something in Richard. "Well I think I found your weak point Richard, do you know with the path you're on now you could be serving a federal prison term of ten years. We could make sure you never saw your family again." Yamaki stated, Richard started mumbling something under his breath. Yamaki asked, "What did you just say?" Richard looked up and said, "I just told you to go stick your head in a toilet in French...I know Where I'm going, I Know how to get there, and NO GOVERNMENT BLOWHARD LIKE YOU IS EVER GOING TO SEE ME BEHIND BARS...THAT IS A PROMISE!" Yamaki just got up and left saying, "For your sake and mine...I hope you're right." Richard up and left the office. 

When Richard gets home he's confronted by his father; they talk about the school incident. That's when Richard here's that his father is just a small step away from being fired by his superiors at work. Richard looks at the picture of his mother on the wall behind his father, his father looks to where Richard is looking and says, "I know Richard...I miss her too? But you can't turn back the clock. You and your little brother Ira are just going to have to make do." Richard then says, "Ira was the lucky one...he was too young to remember mom...but I wasn't." Richard runs to his room and flops on the bed, later he regains his composer and turns on his computer...immediately he sees that he's gotten an E-Mail from some unknown sender...it says: 

I know of your gift Richard...and I request you to join us tonight for a special treat, come to this address and we'll talk to each other. 

Richard looks at the address and says "I've got to see this for myself." after dinner he sneaks out of the apartment and goes to the address on the E-Mail, he finds that it's a seven story building...pretty old. He enters and calls out, "Hello...is anybody here? I came...is this some kind of joke?!" 

Soon a voice returns with, "You came...excellent, I knew your curiosity would lead you to us?" soon a bunch of computer screens come on and something grabs Richard's shoulder, Richard turns around and sees none other than General L behind him. General L says, "So are you ready for that treat I promised?" Richard looks at General L for a few minutes then says, "Well, if it's a treat than I'm game." 

General L smiles and turns looks back into the darkness and yells, "HE'S WILLING TO HELP US BOYZ, COME ON OUT IT'S SHOWTIME!" Suddenly both Lieutenant H and Y, and Ensign P appear and sit at the computers. General L looks at Richard and says, "Let me ask you Ritchie...have you heard of Digimon?" Richard replies, "Yeah, my brother plays the card game and has this Veemon plushy...if you ask me, it's all very childish." General L then asks, "Well Ritchie...what would you say if I told you that Digimon actually exist?" Richard quickly replies, "Then I'd say you're full of what I do on the throne." General L just snickers and says, well sit down at that computer right there and we'll see what you believe after tonight." Richard sits down at his designated computer. General L quickly shouts, "Lieutenant H begin Bio-Emerge sequence! Lieutenant Y, Ensign P...begin diagnostic download! Richard...pick Bio-Emerge location!" Richard frantically picks a location on the map in front of him. General L then says, "And I'll pick our guest tonight...here we go, this'll do fine." General L walks over to a card scanner and slashes the card through. Suddenly Ensign P says, "General...Those government cruiserweights are trying to stop us?" Lieutenant Y replies, "Don't worry...I'm initiating Black Fire Storm now." Richard watches on a smaller screen as Devidramon appears, General L smiles and says, "now, we sit back and watch the fun." Richard looks at the screen; he couldn't believe his eyes. General L was telling the truth, these things really do exist. Lieutenant H suddenly says, "General? Another form of information just entered the Bio-Emerge cloud...It's Guilmon sir." General L shakes his head and says, "It's nothing to worry about, he can't digivolve yet...he's no immediate threat, download a basic defense algorithm and we'll be fine." 

Richard watched as the Guilmon creature kept getting its but kicked, Richard then said, "I think he's had enough...don't you think?" General L looked at Richard and replied, "Obviously you don't know the goal of the game...with your help we're going to destroy the Tamers once and for all!" Ensign P looked at his screen and said, "General L? We have a problem...I'm getting some sort of strange signal off of Guilmon sir...almost like he's, he's, he's!" General L watched the battle screen and saw Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon. In mid shock General L shouted "Switch to defense pattern Omega!" But it was little of any good...Devidramon was destroyed. General L then said, "Turn the information we had on this battle into a energy chart, and also find out where that signal was coming from!" General L walked over to Richard and said, "Thanks for your help...you can go now." 

As soon as Richard was outside the building he was confronted by the D-Slayer. The D-Slayer said, "I hope you have no intention on joining their ranks...General L may seem friendly, but his voice is as poisonous as a Diamond Back venom." Richard just walked away saying; "I had no intention on joining them." The D-Slayer looked at the moon and thought to himself, "This war is getting out of control...The prophecy must be fulfilled, or we're all in trouble!" 

To Be Continued...


	7. When Angel Falls

Here's Part 7 in the D-Slayer Chronicles...and isn't it an emotional part. 

Part 7: When Angel Falls 

Our Story continues yet again at the 'World Three' hideout, we see General L sitting in a recliner chair in deep thought, "How...How are they capable of Digivolving? The Light must be close but where is it? I think it's time I set my tactics up one level." he get up from the recliner and walks over to a small wooden jewel box, he opens it and starts searching through it...finally he says, "Just what I was looking for...now who will I give it to?" 

Later on Rika is just finishing another day of school when Mike appears out of nowhere again, she backs up a bit out of shock of Mike's appearing act...but then regains her poise, Mike looks at her then says, "Oh yeah the appearing thing...sorry I forgot that you're not used to it, you want to know something...I was walking through the market area and passed by a jewelry store, then I saw this in the window on the shop and thought about you...here you go." Mike hands her a small maroon box, Rika opens it to find a pendant made of black stone with a orange symbol on it. She slips it on and suddenly feels a cold rush come over her, Mike just stares on...obviously waiting for a response. "It's thoughtful Mike, thanks." she replies. 

"I'm glad you like it...well, see you tomorrow I suppose." Mike says. Just as Rika leaves the school who should be gazing upon her but the General L, a Bio-Emerge cloud appears behind him. Without looking back he says, "I did my part...so now it's your turn. Remember the rendezvous, I'll be waiting there." 

Meanwhile the D-Slayer is resting up in a tree, just looking at the shades of green dancing above his head. "What an easy task this has been so far...but why do I get the feeling that my luck is about to run out?" Suddenly he sees Rika passing under the tree, he suddenly comes out from his hiding spot and says, "Well...didn't expect you to be walking around these parts...what's wrong, you look as if you've seen a ghost?" Rika looks at him then says, "Well, I feel as if something is following me, there you satisfied now!" 

The D-Slayer backs off and says; "Okay...don't become so temperamental...I just asked because you may need my help?" Rika gives him a sharp look and walks off, The D-Slayer then thinks to himself, "Geez...what crawled up her bum and died?" 

Later on Angel is walking back home, he seems rather peeved about something...but what? It's right when he reaches a crosswalk that he feels a chill of some sort...immediately some grabs him and pulls him into a world of darkness. 

Angel looks around, he can't see anything but it's like he's inside a freezer...just then he hears the sound of laughter coming from behind him, he turns around and sees who else...none other than General L, Angel back flips into a fighter stance. General L looks at him and says, "Oh come now Angel Brickowski...or should I say D-Slayer?" Angel looked in pure shock and asked, "How do you know my secret?" General L smirks and says, "The limp in your leg...Dokukumon I'll suppose, it was a dead give away. So now here's my deal with you...you leave this place never to return, and I'll let the Tamers live." Angel scowled and said, "I don't make deals with terrorists!" 

General L sighed and said, "I knew you were going to say that...so here's my bargaining chip, Icedevimon...bring her forward." Angel watched as Icedevimon held within his grasp a rather sullen looking Rika, Angel looked up at General L and said, "So this is how you play your game...when you can't win you resort to taking hostages, let her go she doesn't have to become a part of this? You know that it's me you want...well here I am, you may not look any farther." 

General L just laughed and said, "You think this is just about you...Icedevimon was looking for a good Tamer to which he could learn from...I told him of Rika and he was delighted to know of this, and once I get rid of you the prophecy shall fail!" Angel looked absolutely furious, but then smirked and said, "I think you forgot one important detail, Rika already has a partner, Renamon...and as you know a Tamer can only possess one partner." General L replied, "She will not race to her rescue, for Rika have told her partner off...with a little help from me. Look at what lays around her neck if you don't believe me." 

Angel looked at Rika then say the black pendant, in an angry tone of voice he mumbled, "The Pendant of Nalador...but I thought that they were all destroyed?" General L laughed at Angel's disbelief and said, "Not all of them met a bad end...I managed to save one, and speaking of fables...get a load of this!" Just then General L pulled out a sword from his trench coat, Angel stared at it as if all the fairytales he had ever heard of were coming to life, he mumbled to himself: "The Black Destiny!" 

Just then Takato and Henry appeared (with partners at side of course). Angel saw them and said, "GUYS, GET OUT OF HERE!" General L saw them to and immediately called Ravenmon to his side, Angel decided he couldn't take it anymore...it was time to let the cat out of the bag. He pulled out his blue and gray D-Power and in a tremendous shout of voice said, "D-POWER: SLAYER FORM!!!" and in that instant Angel became that which General L had been waiting for, Angel to become the D-Slayer. Angel ran to Takato and Henry's side. 

"Angel...you're the D-Slayer?" Takato asked, Angel nodded and said, "Okay guys, here's the plan...you two take on Icedevimon. General L is mine!" Takato and Henry nodded and immediately began their attack; Angel walked towards General L and bowed to him before drawing his weapon. General L gave Angel a puzzled look and said, "Now what is that for?" 

"A Digital Slayer is much like a Samurai, he's shows respect to his opponent before doing battle." Angel explained. General L looked at Ravenmon and said, "Sit this one out pal...I'll battle him myself." General L came charging at Angel with his blade in hand...Angel countered, and to make this story seem shorter both General L and Angel kept countering each others blows (as well as some aerial acrobatics) when suddenly Angel fell to one knee, he was exhausted...suddenly time seemed to freeze around him and General L. 

General L looked at Angel and said, "You know Angel...I'm glad I finally got to face you. But now I'm afraid I have to finish this." General L ran his palm across the edge of the blade; it instantly lit up with a purple flame. The General continued, "Don't worry Angel I'm pretty sure the Tamers will do fine without you...yet again it could turn into a massacre without you...but before you go, remember my face!" General L then removed his sunglasses; Angel stared in horror at General L. Then he shouted out "FINAL CONQUEST!" that released the purple flame from General L's sword. It struck Angel head on, and with that time started up again. Guilmon had just defeated Icedevimon when the Tamers heard Angel scream. 

Rika ran over to Angels' side, she looked upon him with all sadness and kindness in her heart. Angel said to her, "Rika...do not cry for me, I am dying...but not yet through here...I shall return, I have to leave to recuperate from the damage the Black Destiny has done to me. I will return...but only if you want me to?" Just then there came from Angel a great flash of light, and in his place laid a small circular device that seemed to beep every ten seconds or so. 

Rika picked up the device and well...you should have good idea on how this part ends guessing what episode it's based on. 

To Be Continued...


	8. World Three's Time to Rock

Here's another part in the D-Slayer Chronicles. 

Part 8: World Three's Time To Rock 

Our story begins with us seeing Nightengalemon and the White Rider standing on the top of a building not far from where the D-Slayer was slain...Nightengalemon looks up at the White Rider and says, "I suppose you know what weapon was powerful enough to do him in?" The White Rider nods and whispers, "The Black Destiny...a sword forged in the heart of World Three's empire, said to strike terror in the souls of all who gazed upon it! But that was back when World Three was much stronger...I do know a few members who have defected over time. Maybe it's time I contacted them in response to this event!" 

Meanwhile, at the World Three hideout...General L is kicking up his feet and getting what he would consider some well needed R & R. Suddenly Lieutenant H comes rushing in carrying a poster under his shoulder screaming: "GENERAL L! GENERAL L! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS GENERAL L!!!" 

General L responds, "What is it...some stupid card tournament?" Lieutenant H shakes his head and says, "EVANESCENCE is having a concert in Tokyo tomorrow night, I suppose we should prepare a welcome wagon for them?" Lieutenant H winks on the phrase 'welcome wagon'; General L lays back in his recliner and mumbles, "Make it so." 

Meanwhile, nearly half of Takato's friends and classmates have secured tickets for the EVANESCENCE concert...upon this Takato finds a letter taped to his locker, he finds it was from Angel, it read: 

Dear Takato, 

If you are reading this it means that I have fallen in combat...and have played my first part in the prophecy, I give these to you now seeing as I will not be able to make it there myself. Find her and keep close...she's a traitor to them. 

Regards, 

Angel Brickowski 

Takato looks in the envelope to find two backstage passes to the EVANESCENCE concert...but the question is...whom is he going to take? 

On the night of the concert we see Takato and who else but Guilmon, they use the backstage passes to get in, Takato then sees the White Rider standing back against the wall. The White Rider raises his hand and says, "No need to say anything...I know why you're here, now let's proceed shall we?" They quickly make their way down the halls to one of the dressing rooms, The White Rider knocks and says, "Amy Lee...are you in there and if so, are you decent?" The voice of the singer for EVANESCENCE replies back, "Both yes, come in...I've been expecting you." 

The White Rider and Takato both enter the room, Amy seems glad to see them...The White Rider says, "You do realize that World Three may now know you're here?" Amy replies, "Yes...indeed I do, but I'm not afraid...not anymore." Takato looks at both of them and asks, "Okay...is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?" The White Rider looks at him and says, "Miss Lee here is an ex-World Three member, she has been hunted by them since the day she defected. It is my duty to see that she gets out of this concert in one piece." 

Later on just as the concert is to begin, the blast of an electric guitar comes out of the darkness around the stage...everyone thinks it's part of the show, but if the band hasn't started yet, where is that music coming from? The silence is then broken once again by another guitar, bass this time. The White Rider looks on from offstage and sees the terror in Amy's eyes...World Three is here! Suddenly General L's voice appears out of nowhere, it says: "Miss Lee, we finally meet...I guess there's no point in telling you that you can't run from your past. So here comes the PAIN!" The stage suddenly becomes bathed in red light, and slowly General L appears from behind the stage, Ravenmon right behind him. General L pulls out the Black Destiny and points the tip at Amy's throat cornered and horrified. General L raised the blade and whispers to her, "Ciao Miss Lee!" But before he can send the deathblow, Guilmon sends a Pyro Sphere at General L's left shoulder. 

General L looks at Takato and Guilmon and smiles saying, "Mr. Matsuki...so nice to see you, I hope you brought a First Aid kit. Because your partner is going to need it!" 

Takato digivolves his partner to Growlmon, General L takes a step back...but he doesn't even flinch, he looks at Ravenmon and says, "Ready to show this amatuer what real damage we can do?" revealing his D-Power, suddenly all the lights went out...and when they came back on, they saw that Ravenmon had digivolved to Champion level: 

Name: Magnaravenmon 

Level: Champion 

Type: Virus 

Attack/s: Shadow Screech & Wing of the Black Rider 

Other Info.: This bigger, scarier, and more powerful form of Ravenmon is actually quite majestic...what ever you do, don't make eye contact...or you'll be hypnotized for sure! 

Takato looked at the giant bird before...he couldn't move; all he could do was stare into that bird's yellow eyes. Suddenly the White Rider came running from behind him and threw his cloak over Takato's head, breaking the stare. Magnanightengalemon flew in and tried to take on the Black Winged Menace, but found battling this version of Ravenmon was like fighting himself. 

Well to make this short within ten minutes both Growlmon and Magnanightengalemon were leveled, General L looked at both Takato and a rather furious looking White Rider. Smirking he said, "is this it...may I say Mr. Matsuki that I'm not impressed with your tactics...but this was only a preview of things to come, a darkness is falling on you and your friends...and soon Rika will join our ranks, for the pendant is working the venom of darkness into her heart. A storm of evil is coming...and there's nothing you two can do to stop it! Ciao for now." 

And with that General L and Magnaravenmon disappeared into the night. 

After the concert the White Rider met up with Amy again and said, "I know this is going to be a stupid question but...do you have any idea who General L is?" Amy shook her head and replied, "No...he obviously joined after I defected...but I'll tell you one thing, he's a good strategist that's a massive trait he has." 

Suddenly we see the White Rider take off the linen mask hiding his face and we see, whom else but that weird kid with the green streaks in his hair from part 3. He finishes with saying, "And he's right a darkness is coming, my only prayer is that I haven't acted too late." Amy then says to him, "Trust me Ryan...you were right on cue." 

To Be Continued...


	9. Rise of the Angel

Yet again another part of the D-Slayer Chronicles... 

Part 9: Rise of the Angel 

Our story continues at Hypnos...Agent Raleigh is doing a scheduled systems check when she's receives an E-Mail that has no return URL, it reads: 

__

Raleigh...meet me at this location at noon, if you're looking for an distinct marks so you can spot me...I'll be eating a box of chocolate covered cherries. 

Raleigh reads the E-Mail carefully and follows its instructions...she winds up in front of a cyber cafe, she looks around inside and sees but who else, General L popping a chocolate covered cherry in his mouth. She walks over to him and asks, "Are you the one who sent me the E-Mail?" General L looks at his watch and says, "Twenty seconds late...but no excuse is necessary, sit down...I wish to talk with you about the group you work for." Raleigh gives him a look of 'I don't know what you're talking about?' General L continues, "Don't play dumb with me Raleigh...I know about Hypnos, we've been watching and countering your every move when you're at work. And I have an offer you might find interesting." 

Raleigh sits down and listens to General L's rambling on about the war going on between The Gatekeepers and World Three, eventually he gets to the point of this meeting...having to do with some program her boss is setting up that could end the war prematurely. "And I want you to help us stop that from happening." He hands her a maroon colored A-Drive disc and says, "That disc has a program on it that will make your boss' program not act as an eraser, but as a portal...a doorway." General L stands up and as he's about to leave he looks back at her and says, "Oh, and Raleigh...don't backstab us, we have hackers all over the globe that could really find some dirt on you. So think twice before deciding to give us the cold shoulder." 

Later that day, The White Rider is looking out at his surroundings...he sees the sunset and says to himself, "And so the prophecy begins...with Angel gone a cloud of darkness shall emerge with the malice of World Three...shutting out all light, but all shall not be lost for at the peak of darkness a light shall appear...and the D-Slayer shall return...that is, 'if' he returns?" 

At that same time General L is watching that same sunset...he smiles and says, "Tonight we prove the prophecy false...and then a new order will rise upon the ashes of the Tamers defeat." 

Well to speed things along Kyubimon defeats Harpymon (yes, it's that episode) and afterwards both her and Rika hear a clapping noise and who should be behind them but General L and his companions, General L smirks and says, "Rika...Kyubimon...finally back together as a team, and I know that somewhere back there are your friends Takato and Henry, as well as their partners too. But I am not here just to gloat but to destroy the Tamers once and for all." Suddenly Magnaravenmon appears out of nowhere and flies right over them, but soon he's joined by another bird as big as he is: 

Name: Magnamagpiemon 

Type: Virus 

Level: Champion 

Attack/s: Plume of Pain 

Other Info.: Magpiemon's Champion form, his Plume of Pain releases a bunch of feathers that burn to the touch. 

Growlmon and Gargomon race in to help Kyubimon and fend off the attackers, but soon another Champion form joins in: 

Name: Shadowgreymon 

Type: Virus 

Level: Champion 

Attack/s: Black Nova Flame 

Well it's not easy to say but even with all the power modifications the Tamers try, World Three ends up kicking their butts, General L looks at the Tamers and says, "Don't you get it...don't you see, you can't beat us with skill alone...it takes something a lot deeper than that to defeat World Three, too bad you won't have the time to find out what that something is." A dark cloud forms over the battlefield, a cloud so immense in size and so thick it looked as if it could block out the light of the sun. General L pulled out The Black Destiny and walked over to Takato saying, "You'll be the first to go." 

Just then Takato saw a white blur tackle General L, it was the White Rider. "To get to them...you'll have to go through me first." The White Rider snaps, General L looks at him and says: "That should be no challenge?" To say the least the fight lasted about ten minutes and ended with The White Rider breaking his leg. General L laughed with delight and said, "Did you honestly think you could beat me in this darkness? Nothing can pierce this cloud cover, not even the sun! And within this darkness I shall soon have a new recruit." He took one good look at Rika and saw that she was STILL wearing the pendant. Suddenly a there came a great blast of fog, another Bio-Emerge...and this one contained a human, well at least it looked human. Takato looked at the mysterious form and thought it looked somewhat familiar. 

The form said, "From the grave I have risen again to smite down evil at its moment of triumph, I am the messenger of both worlds and have come to right what you General L have so wronged." General L looked at the cloud covered mystery and then at his troops, he shouted, "Well don't just stand there, take care of him...no one interrupts me during my moment of evil gloating!" At that all of them attacked the stranger, the stranger removed his trench coat to reveal to shining silver wings, the shine was so bright it nearly blinded General L. The General could only watch as his forces were so to say 'smacked down'. General L then came charging at the stranger with The Black Destiny in hand, the stranger dodged the main force of the attack, grabbed General L by the collar of his trench coat, and threw him against a tree. Clutching his chest, General L looked at his men and said, "Fall back, Fall back...we've lost this battle!" 

After that the fog and the dark clouds cleared to reveal a star lit night, the stranger walked over to his trench coat and slipped it back on. Takato ran over and said, "Thanks for your help...Um...UM...who are you?" The stranger paused and replied, "You already know who I am Takato, or do you need a reminder?" The stranger turned around. 

Takato stared in shock, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming...which he wasn't for standing right in front of him was Angel. Angel walked over to Rika and said, "Rika I'm back...just as I promised, can I see that pendant for a moment?" Angel removed the pendant from Rika's neck, she said: "Wait, I couldn't get that thing off, how did you?" Angel smiled and replied, "The Pendant of Nalador has a special lock that only a Dark General or a D-Slayer can undo...a few more hours and you would've joined World Three under its power." Angel looked up at the sky and said, "Now if you excuse me...It's getting late and I have an uncle to get home to, Ciao for now." 

Now isn't that just lovely, Angel returns...World Three's plan is ruined, but don't think this is the end...World Three still has some tricks up their sleeve. 

To Be Continued...


End file.
